


September 19, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wincing,  Amos wrapped his arms around his injured daughter.





	September 19, 2002

I never created DC.

Wincing, Amos wrapped his arms around his injured daughter and suffered with her after they defeated Livewire together in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
